Minecraft Hardcore - Season 4, Episode 9
|episode_no = 9 |upload_date = April 22, 2015 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIlVO2z2Ks0 |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 14:51}} Summary The episode begins with Dean breaking a block that Jeff is standing on, causing him to fall, and loose a heart in a half of health. Jeff finishes the ladder he was building in the previous episode. McJones does an obsidian check with Barry, and decides that they have enough obsidian. PBG points out the nobody's died yet, and everyone becomes disappointed that PBG jinxed it. McJones finds the ladder Jeff built, which strikes him as unsafe, but climbs up it anyways. McJones plans on building the Nether Portal in the house, but others object. However, McJones ends up building it in the house anyways. Dean asks PBG why he isn't cranking out ASMR videos, which PBG admits that he listens to it all the time. Dean also admits to listening to it, and PBG claims that Dean was the one who introduced him to it. The group goes to bed, since it's nighttime, and Barry gets upset that someone took his bed. Dean whispers to PBG that he hopes he can go to sleep well. After waking up, McJones explains how to make a sword as if he were making ASMR. Dean comes to the conclusion that an ASMR Minecraft tutorial would explode the internet, although, PBG thinks they're a couple years too late for that. The group then talks about the weird ASMRs they've seen before. PBG, unaware that McJones already built the portal, suggests they build it on top of their house. McJones tries to tell everyone that the portal's all set, but everyone is too amazed by the trees on top of their house to listen to him. PBG then notices that he can hear the portal, but doesn't know where it is. PBG finds the portal in the house, and enters it. Everyone else asks where the portal is, and McJones tells them it's in their house. PBG reassures everyone that their Nether Portal is safe, as it's in a cave, and everyone follows him in. After a short trip, the cave they're in ends in a steep drop into lava. PBG and Barry try to convince everyone to build a bridge, but everyone else objects. Dean notices a Nether Fortress directly below them, and the group wonders how they'll get there. PBG suggests they build a bridge; Dean suggests they build a staircase down; and McJones tries to dig down, but eventually, Jeff finds a pathway leading down, and they take that. The group struggles to find a path down to the fortress, but they eventually make it. Upon entering the fortress, PBG quickly finds a Blaze Rod. The group then begins searching the fortress for Nether Wart. On their search, Dean and Barry get ambushed by several skeltons and Wither Skeletons, and Barry gets withered, bringing him to low health. The to meet up with McJones and Jeff, and the group fights off blazes. PBG is searching for treasure chests, and finds a saddle. While fighting Blazes, McJones accidentally hits a Pigman, leading to everyone panicking. Quotes